1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a viscoelastic solution for ocular and surgical applications. The viscoelastic solution is used during surgery to protect cells from mechanical trauma, to maintain or create tissue spaces, to ensure separation and lubrication of tissue surfaces, to permit the manipulation of tissues without mechanical damage, and to provide cell growth factors, cell supplements and/or basement membrane components that support wound healing. The present invention more particularly pertains to a viscoelastic solution utilizing three components, including chondroitin sulfate, hydroxypropyl methylcellulose and sodium hyaluronate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous prior art solutions such as Ultrapure Hyaluronic Acid and Use Thereof as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,973 to Balazs. Another such viscoelastic solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,375 to Lindstrom and Skelnik, issued on Dec. 15, 1987.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a viscoelastic solution for surgical use and also a viscoelastic solution with growth factors for surgical use.